Box of Tomatoes
by AvocadoMash
Summary: A collection of Spamano one-shots and drabbles, inspired by requests and prompts. I have AU, pirate!Spain, chibimano, shotacon, and whatever else you ask of me! Mostly just fluff and canon-verse stuff. Rated for language and sexual themes (obviously.) Minor mentions of other pairings.
1. Spain's job, dammit!

**A/N: Hi-Hi! Here I am, with my first attempt at a collection like this! This was partially inspired by role-playing (I do Romano, while a couple of my friends do Spain.) and partially inspired by my failness at ongoing plots than need chapter updates. I figured this would be a good idea, since I can go with many plots in one and I won't get bored by having to follow the same one!**

**I have to warn you though, there are some minor headcanons of mine incorporated in these that you'll need to be aware of. I think the biggest is that in my mind, Romano has had a crush on Spain since he was a younger boy, gaining admiration of him from his pirate adventures. I hope you are fairly open minded, because I will have things in this such as shotacon, sex (maybe some bondage later!) and things of the like, so don't read if you don't like.**

* * *

Thunder cracked, and the third enormous bolt of lightning flashed frighteningly close to Romano's window pane. He shuddered and buried his face deeper in the ever-comforting pillow; it was the pillow he always took for nights like these. He sniffed deeply. It was Spain's pillow.

There were only ever few rare moment's in the little Italian's life that he really required any comfort from another human being, but count on Spain to never be present for any of them. Romano had to get used to the idea of his care-giver never being around, what with his pirating and sailing the seas and whatnot these days. He learned to seek solace as best he knew how; and that had most commonly ended up as stealing one of Spain's things: a blanket, a pillow, a few shirts.

Romano would never admit to it, but he wished desperately that the smiling, happy-go-lucky optimist would be there for him when he needed it. Because really, that was his job as his boss, and thunderstorms were scary, dammit!

As if to further prove that thought, an earth-shattering boom resounded in the sky, almost seeming strong enough to shake the house's foundations. Romano let out a squeal (a manly squeal!) and attempted to stuff his whole body underneath the pillow; quite a task, as his body was about the size of a 12 year old human boy's.

Oh, why couldn't Spain just be back home for once? It wasn't as if...wait. Oh, wait. Romano sat straight up in his bed. Spain's ship-it had docked back home last night! He had seen him, and had yelled at him when he grinned and ruffled his hair! Spain was home!

Without a second thought, Romano leaped from his bed, carrying the pillow, and raced to Spain's doorway.

Light snores emanated from within the room; trust that bastard to sleep through this terrifying ordeal, ever oblivious.

As Romano was about to take his first step into the room however, his brain finally caught up with his hasty actions. What was he about to do? Scared as he was, he wasn't about to go admit that fear to stupid Spain of all people!

But it seemed as though fate was currently conspiring with Mother Nature against him, because an old floorboard chose then to squeak beneath his foot as he adjusted his weight.

"...Roma?" a sleepy voice penetrated the silence. Spain sat himself up and rubbed at a half-open eye. "What are you doing here?" he yawned.

_**BOOOOOooooOOOOOm!**_

Spain couldn't see from the blinding light of the lightning flash, but he felt the dip in the bed as Romano (apparently) jumped in his bed.

"Waaaah, bastard Spain! Make it shut up!"

Spain resisted a chuckle at the pathetic boy now clutching to his shirt, obviously suppressing near tears.

"And what makes you think I have power over the might of a thunderstorm, Roma?"

Romano looked up at him with inquisitive eyes. "But...you are a pirate captain, and they all say..." Romano trailed off in embarrassment.

Ah, so his little Roma had heard the rumors of the mighty Captain Antonio! This time Spain couldn't resist the chuckle. "I am flattered my Roma has so much faith in me, but unfortunately I have no control over the weather, despite what you hear." He patted him on the head. "But if you want, you could stay here in my bed with me for the night." He winked. "You know, to reassure me, since it is a little scary."

Romano huffed for appearances' sake. "Fine. But just this once, so your sorry ass doesn't come crying to me in MY room later." And with that he proceeded to plop himself across a majority of the bed.

Spain chuckled once more, and lay back down. Romano was asleep quickly, and he stroked his hair absent-mindedly, lost in his thoughts.

_Since when had Romano been afraid of thunderstorms? He was always such a brave boy...I never recall him coming to me before..._oh. His thoughts stopped as he realized why. _I am not here when this happens, am I? How many times has poor Roma had to be alone with his fear and I wasn't there for him?_

Spain gently pulled the boy's body closer to his in an embrace. "I'm sorry, Romano." he whispered softly, burying his nose in the slumbering country's hair. "I am not doing my job well, am I?"

Romano curled a little further into Spain's warmth. "...But I promise I will do better, just you see. I won't leave you alone so much anymore." He planted a soft kiss on the olive forehead. "I love you, mi Romano."

Romano stirred a little, and let out a little breath in his sleep. "...mmm...love you...too, Spain..."

* * *

"ROMANOOOOO~"

Romano cringed and dropped the coffee pot he was holding with a "crash!"

"DAMMIT, SPAIN! I ALMOST HAD THAT ONE!"

Spain ignored the outraged cry in favor of picking up the grumpy boy and spinning him around. "Put me down, you damn happy bastard! Go have your nice day somewhere else!"

Spain just grinned cheekily. "Roma, how would you like an adventure?"

"Wha-" The sudden sentence shocked the words out of the southern half of Italy.

"Fuso~! See, my ship is heading back out within the week, and we could use a cabin boy!"

"But...I'm no good at chores." Romano excused so as not to seem so eager. Spain laughed out loud. "Not to worry, Roma! It's more of a title, really. I just miss having my little Roma around." he nuzzled his nose into Romano's neck.

Romano shoved him away with a blush. "Get off me, you sop! Or I won't go!" Spain's face lit up more. (as if) "So that means yes?!"

Romano looked away. "Aaaw, my little Roma misses his boss too!"

"YOU WISH!" Romano snapped.

"Aaw, and now he looks like an adorable tomatito!"

**"CAN IT!"**

* * *

**A/N:...Anyone there? *crickets chirp* Okay...well, if anyone decides to show up, the review button is just down below! Oh yea, and I WILL BE ACCEPTING REQUESTS AND PROMPTS!**


	2. Alphabet Soup, Part 1

**A/N: And here is my quicky update of the next chapter! I don't plan on setting a schedule for this as I won't keep it, but I will be writing and updating whenever I can. **

**This particular chapter is alphabet prompts, with a word or phrase for each letter of the alphabet (part one.) It has many different themes :3**

* * *

**Action: **

Romano knew that actions spoke louder than words; that's why he never spoke his feelings, never even uttered those three magic words. He just yanked Spain down by his tie and kissed him into next Sunday.

**Ballroom:**

Spain thought of his and Romano's relationship as a ballroom dance; one of them taking the lead and gracefully moving them about, skillfully looking elegant to onlookers. But between them, they were carefully stepping, never treading on the other's foot, almost as if they were going around the other, and yet still held together by an unknown force. Well, apparently unknown to Romano, but Spain knew quite well what this "force" was.

**Catastrophe: **

If one had walked into the current situation at hand, they would not think that it was a well directed catastrophe. No, with one man suggestively draped across the other, table overturned, and cat in the corner looking quite innocent, they would assume what it appeared to be, and walk on. But Belgium knew better; and she wasn't even going to ask.

**Diamond: **

"Spain, what's that?" Romano inquired as he pointed a chubby finger at the large ring on a passing woman's finger. "Ah, mi little Roma, that is a symbol."

"A symbol of what?"

"A symbol of love and commitment. When a man buys a ring for the person he loves, it means he loves them the most and will love no other!"

Spain looked lovingly down at the intently staring boy, and picked him up.

"If you wish, Roma, when you are big like me, I will buy you the biggest diamond in all the world for you to wear!"

Romano turned his blushing face away. "...idiot."

**Envy:**

It was big, it was green, it was unrelenting; and it had possessed Spain. The demon of envy had wormed its way into his heart, and was burning a hole through him. And yet he could do nothing, because it all meant nothing.

So he sat and pouted as Romano and Belgium continued to flirt, because, after all, it was HIS Romano.

**Fog:**

Romano sat, staring out into the gray mist, perched atop an overturned bucket on the dock.

_The stupid bastard promised that he would be home today._ Romano huffed as he thought to himself.

_He needs to hurry the fuck up. It's not like I miss him or anything, but I...I'm really hungry, that's all._

So "out of hunger" Romano jumped in excitement when he saw the dark outline of a ship emerging from the fog.

**Good:**

Just from looking at Romano, you wouldn't think it would be something he valued. Upon further acquaintance, you would be absolutely certain of it.

And yet, as Spain handed a crying little girl a flower, Romano couldn't be happier that he had found himself such a good man.

**Hell:**

"I don't know how you put up with him! He is so barbaric."

"Yea, totally unawesome! It'd be like living in hell!"

Spain shook his head at his friends' ignorance. "You DON'T live with him, so you wouldn't understand, mi amigos. The way his face turns red just like a tomatito, or the cute way he gets so angry and throws things if I get just a little flirtatious!"

France laughed. "You little masochist."

"You're totally whipped, which is completely unawesome!" Prussia added.

"Yea, well, I know you two would completely agree with me if you were in my shoes; it's totally worth it just for the sex!"

**Instagram:**

"Dammit, Spain! Stop that!" Romano cried, shielding his face with his hands and running from the room.

"But Roma, I need more pictures of my adorable little tomato!"

"WHAT THE HELL FOR?!" came from down the hallway.

Spain laughed and waved his iPhone as he chased him down the hall. "For my instagram, of course! My followers think you're adorable as well! Especially that one of you when you were little and still wore a dress!"

"Spain...YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!"

**Jump the Bandwagon:**

When America and England waltzed in the conference room with a set of matching rings on their fingers, Romano knew that it was only a matter of time. First it was Sweden and Finland, which had really not been much of a surprise to anyone; after all, according to the Swede himself, they were already married.

But next came Italy and that potato bastard (which he was none too pleased about,) and it seemed to spark a new trend with everyone!

Hungary and Austria remarried, Prussia and Canada were engaged, and most surprisingly of all, China finally relented to "becoming one" with Russia.

So when inquisitive glances started being thrown his way, Romano_ knew_ it would only be a matter of time. Sure enough, not two weeks later, Spain was down on one knee with a ring, in the very same spot they first kissed. (In the bathroom, ironically enough; don't ask.)

_Oh, what the hell_. Romano figured they might as well jump the bandwagon.

**Kickstart:**

"Ffffmmmmmgggrrrrr..." Romano incomprehensibly moaned into his pillow. He DID NOT feel like getting up that morning. Usually Spain would bring him a coffee to help kickstart his mornings (cough cough, afternoons!) but it appeared as if they had both slept in that particular morning.

Romano rolled over under the arm that was draped across him to come face to face with the gentle smile of the still slumbering Spaniard.

His eyes roved over the half covered body, taking in all the little details, such as the mark on his chest that he himself had put there. Romano grinned almost evilly to himself as he reached a hand down beneath the covers at Spain's waist. Perhaps he could be the one to help Spain awake that morning...

**Lemons:**

It was a little known fact that Spain hated lemons. Little known, because he tried so hard to like them. They were such a cheerful and bright fruit, and he felt as though he were obligated to like them; but the sour and bitterness turned his tongue away.

So, needless to say, he was more than a little surprised, and very happy when he realized that Romano had brewed a separate, lemonless tea just for him on their second date.

**Money:**

Money, fame, and fortune meant nothing to Romano. His status, his reputation (although he upheld it) were worthless. In fact, there were hardly any things in this world he could say he truly cared about, that were really special.

And, he realized, the man lying on his chest presently was very much one of them.

**Nothing:**

"Roma, what are you doing?"

"Nothing!." he snapped, closing the photo album quickly and shoving it beneath the couch cushions.

* * *

"Roma, what are you thinking?" Romano shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Nothing." he said, with a blush.

* * *

"Roma, what do you want to do tonight?" a pause. Spain looked up to see Romano's face a deep shade of red. "...Roma?"

"NOTHING!"

* * *

Romano bent to grab the last of the laundry from the dryer. When he popped back up, off guard, a face swooped towards him and landed a kiss on his lips.

"What was that for?" he asked, surprised.

Spain smirked. "Nothing."

**Over My Dead Body:**

Spain grimaced as another man was shot on the television screen. How did Romano watch this horrible stuff?

"Roma, let me change the channel! This is terrible, and my favorite cooking show is on right now!"

"Like hell I will!" Romano clutched the remote to his chest and scooted to the other end of the couch.

"Aw, come on! Just let me have the remote!"

"NO!"

"Please? I'll give you some extra really good sex tonight if you do!"

Romano's face exploded. "OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

Spain's face scrunched up. "Ew, no! You know I'm not into necrophilia! Now just hand it over!" He stretched towards Romano.

Romano launched over the arm of the couch. "Well, too bad for you!"

* * *

**A/N: And that concludes our midnight broadcast. (Actually, more like 2 in the morning! XD this took longer than I thought it would to write.) **

**Funny fact about myself: I am actually really addicted to the cooking show Chopped!, so that was semi-inspiration for that last one.**

**Part two will be posted soon!**

**So how do you think I did? Review would be greatly appreciated, as well as prompts and requests! (I am working on all the requests already put in. And a big thanks to those who did review!)**


	3. Stupid Spain

**A/N: And here is another! I wish the idea I had in my head could have been portrayed a little better, but here is my mediocre excuse of a oneshot. Enjoy!**

* * *

Romano glared at the shut door of the master bedroom with a gleam of pure irritants. He had waited, waited and waited for Spain to return home; and with only as much as a pat on the head and a "hello Lovi," he had arrived and shut himself away in his room. He gave the man grace, as it was obvious he was just extremely tired from the fact that he had called Romano by his human name. But Romano's grace has a limited warranty, and Spain had been in that room for three whole days now.

The only thing that broke Romano's frusteration was the slight worry he felt; after all, Spain not only had ignored him the whole time, but not a single sound had been made in the room, and the man had not emerged even for food.

So the little country was fed up. He marched his way over to the door and pushed it open with a "whoosh!"

Soft snores emanated from further in the room. Romano raised an eyebrow; so Spain _had_ been sleeping that whole time?

He shuffled towards the bed. Spain was draped over the covers, one arm dangling over the edge, and still very much in his clothes. Romano huffed. Just what does he do that makes him so tired that he can't even take off his captain's uniform?!

Romano clambered onto the bed to take a closer look; his breath cought in his throat. Spain had a tear all the way down the back of his coat, baring the bloody wound just underneath. That fool...

Spain awoke to the sound of sniffling. He turned his head to see the tearful boy on his bed beside him. "What's wrong, Roma?"

"Spain you...YOU BASTARD! Why can't you just take care of yourself?!" The sniffles turned to full-blown sobs.

"Hey, hey Roma; I'm alright, really. It's not as bad as it looks, I just need some more sleep."

"You IDIOTA!It's NOT alright!" Romano seemed to get ahold of himself and dried his face. "You need to clean that and bandage it or it will get infected!"

Spain laughed. "Aren't I the one supposed to be looking out for you?"

Romano scoffed. "You can barely take care of yourself, stupid Spain. Now get up and get yourself over to the bathroom, and run some hot water!" With that he scrambled off the bed and ran out of the room.

Spain shook his head and propped himself up, wincing. Ouch. He managed to get himself over to the bathroom and turned on the hot water in the bath before collapsing on the rug.

When Romano ran into the bathroom carring some bandages, he saw the country crumpled on the floor and dropped the contents of his arms.

"Spain! Spain!" He shook him.

"I'm fine, Lovi. I'm just tired." Romano frowned. That's not good. He pulled the coat from Spain's back, not even bothering with the shirt which was in tatters. He grapped a rag and ran it under the water and immediately began washing the wound. Spain remained silent.

"Spain, you're gonna have to sit up." Spain nodded and used the tub rim to prop himself up. Romano unrolled the bandages and began to wrap them around Spains torso, being uncharacteristically gentle.

When Romano had finished, Spain leaned forward and rested his head on the small boy's chest. "Thank you, Roma. I wouldn't give anything in the world for you, you know that? I don't think I could live without you."

Romano blushed and lightly cuffed the older man on the head. "Shut up. Just get back to bed and rest some more."

Spain wrapped his arms around the shorter country and hoisted him up along with himself, and walked back to the bed.

"Stupid Spain, put me down! You'll make your back bleed again!"

Spain just plopped himself down on the bed, still clutching Romano. "Spain? Spain!" Spain just pulled the boy closer to his chest, resting his nose atop the smaller head.

"Thank you...Roma..." Spain breathed as he drifted off. Romano wiggled in the hold the Spaniard had on him, but finally stopped resisting. He sighed deeply and buried his face into the chest in front of him. "Just don't...don't get hurt again! Stupid Spain..."

Spain smiled.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that wasn't too disappointing! I really would love some reviews :3 And I'm open to requests and ideas, however small they may be!**


	4. Alphabet Soup, Part 2

**A/N: Here it is, part 2! The fruits of my long and laborious efforts...well, sorta. This was written later at night and I'm very tired, not to mention that my house is flippin' FREEZING, so my fingers are completely stiff and numb! But I wanted to give you guys an update...if there are any of you actually reading this. (besides you awesome reviewers, I really appreciate you!)**

* * *

**Pain:**

He was reminded of it every time Spain came back home from a conquest, battered and bruised, and wearing the tattered remains of clothes that were as shredded as he was.

He was reminded of it when he looked into Spain's eyes as he was leaving independently for the first time.

He was reminded of it when he first regretted leaving not a week later.

And he was reminded of it every time Spain pranced by with another pretty girl on his arm, thinking: "That could have been me."

He remembered that even countries can experience pain.

**Quota:**

Spain kissed him on the lips. Then on the forehead, then on the cheek. He travelled down his neck, peppering kisses as he went, then back up to his lips. One on the nose, one more on each cheekbone.

"Spain...what are you doing?"

"I haven't seen mi Roma for a whole 24 hours!"

"...so?!"

Spain giggled. (and Romano did NOT think it was cute, dammit!) "I'm just filling the day's quota!"

**Read the Mood:**

When people would look on at the couple, seeing Spain tackle Romano for a hug and pin him down while the boy screamed profanities, they would shake their heads and tell him _that _phrase.

When he would wiggle his eyebrows and flirt, while Romano would hit him and stomp off, they would tell him _That damned phrase._

But those people didn't know his Romano like he did; they didn't know that while he screamed at Spain, he never resisted. They didn't know that when he blushed and fled a room, he was really saying "follow me, bastard!"

So who were they to tell him to "read the mood"? He didn't need to. Because he knew perfectly well how to read his Roma.

**Sunlight:**

There was no other way to describe it. He had tried; happy was too common a word. Energetic fit, yes; but it didn't even begin to portray the depth of it. Beautiful, reluctantly, he admit; but still, that word seemed to fall short.

The only word that he could honestly attribute to Spain's smile and the way it made him feel was pure sunlight on a clear sunrise, hitting his Italian villa just right, on a morning of no worries. Just pure sunlight.

**Together:**

Spain was tearing his hair out. He knew Romano had called him stupid many a time, but now he was honestly feeling it; why was he so stressed over such a trivial seeming thing?

And yet, he couldn't get it out of his head. So, all fears of what Romano would do to him cast aside, he was going to just out and ask him.

"Romano, what are we?"

Romano just stared at him. He was beginning to feel extremely uncomfortable.

"I mean, I would say boyfriends, but that seems so childish and we are way past that! There's always lovers, but that seems too..."romantic" for you, if you know what I mean? And then there's "partners," but that's not really special..."

"Spain." Romano interrupted the man's ramblings. "We're together, si? Isn't that good enough?"

Spain sat still for a moment. Yes, he supposed; "together" was good enough.

**Undone:**

Romano can lose his temper at the drop of a hat, become a foul-mouthed punk with minor instigation. He could become overly protective with even the slightest threat, and could become overjoyed (though not obviously) at just the sight of a perfect tomato. Still, even with his wide range of easily induced, abundant reactions and emotions, there was still an element of control he managed over them all.

Still, there was only one man in the entire world that had the power to make him completely undone with a single look in his eyes.

**Victory:**

He found pleasure in the big ones and the little ones. Just a response from his little tomatito made him feel on top of the world, so when he found that Romano was willing to act on his own, he could have died and gone to heaven!

But even so, there were no moments ever present in his mind as when Romano would do something as small as relenting to let him have the remote, or letting Spain kiss his cheek without complaining. And he decided then that the real pride and pleasure were in the little, everyday victories.

**Wilt:**

"Spain, my tomato plant is sick!" Little Romano came bawling into the kitchen, running to Spain's outstretched arms. Spain picked the tearful boy up and strode over to the door that led to the garden. He looked out at the lone tomato plant, sagging towards the ground, leaves dying.

"It's only wilted, Roma."

"Wilted?"

"Si, mi tomatito. When you have responsibility over another living thing, you have to show love and care by giving it the things it needs. Otherwise it will wilt and eventually die, all from neglect. Have you watered it in a while?"

Romano dried his tears and shook his head. Spain let him down and the little boy ran off to grab the watering can. Spain chuckled.

The next morning, Spain found a glass of water at his bedside table, with a note that read in sloppily scribbled letters: "So you won't wilt."

**X-rayed:**

"But Roma, you would love it! Trust me!"

"Are you speaking another language? Because I'm pretty sure I said 'NO!' and last I checked, no still meant no in our language!"

"Rooooommaaaaaa...when do I ever ask you for anything?!"

"All the friggin' time! And my answer is still the same as always!"

Spain paused to think of another way to beg.

"What if I let you be on top tonight?"

Romano sent death glares in Spain's direction. "If you thought that would entice me, you need to have your head X-rayed. I can just as easily say that the only way you're getting any is if your hand is free tonight."

"...You, know, I didn't even really want to anyway..."

**Yes:**

Spain had planned, schemed, and anticipated this for months. He had hoped and dreamed for years, and he had first imagined it life-times ago.

He made sure every last detail was perfect, down to the lighting and music. He had done everything in his power to recreate the image in his mind. He put himself at his most vulnerable, and offered years of love and dedication on one knee, all for the price of one decisive word, the word that would make it all worth it.

"...yes."

**Zillion:**

Spain stopped walking and Romano rested his head on Spain's waist.

"Almost there, Roma." Spain reassured the tired boy.

When they finally made it up the hill, Spain's breath almost caught. It was like this every time, this being no exception. The brilliant view of the sky dotted with uncountable amounts of star twinkled down at them, completely unhindered by any surroundings.

Romano looked on in awe.

Spain looked down at his charge. "Roma, how many stars do you suppose there are?"

Romano replied, still sounding amazed. "I dunno...like a zillion, I guess."

Spain let out a bark of laughter. "A zillion huh?" He got a twinkle in his eye. He scooped up the smaller boy and spun him around.

"Then, Romano, I love you times a zillion! and when you grow up and we get married, I'll love you for a zillion years, and we'll have a zillion kids!"

Romano blushed deeply. "...and you'll still be stupid times a zillion."

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! I'm so tired I have nothing to say...Hah! A first! So please review and request...and I'll give you a cookie? Oh and feel free to take guesses at what Roma and Spain were talking about in "X-rayed." XD**


	5. What is Love?

**A/N: Hey all, I'm back! I got held up temporarily by being busy and lacking inspiration, but that was quickly remedied by Hetalia the Beautiful World episode 6! Did anyone else squeal to death?!**

**Anyway, WARNING: I thought it was high time for a shotacon lemon, so here you go! Yes, this is rated M :3**

* * *

"Mmm...S-Spain..."

Spain raised his head and swallowed thickly. "You're so cute, Roma."

Romano tried to calm his breathing. "S-shut up, stupid bastard-AAaah!" he was cut off as Spain leant down to resume his assault on his neck.

The older man's hands travelled slowly up creamy thighs, gently caressing under the folds of the dress. Romano inhaled sharply as fingers trailed teasingly across the flesh of his lower stomach.

Heated lips trailed from his neck to a bared collarbone, pushing the sleeves of his garment even further down.

"Nng, stop being a tease!"

Spain smirked and complied, immediately being a bit more firm and moving his touches father south, until they came to halt at the straining bump in Romano's bloomers and gave a squeeze.

Romano threw his head back and moaned, his arms around Spain's neck pulling the man closer.

With his little tomato being so sexy, Spain's own erection was becoming rather painful, still restrained and untouched.

Quickly unbuttoning his pants and discarding them with his free hand, he then shifted Romano to sit on his lap.

His mouth searched for the smaller boy's, and his hips thrust upwards.

They both moaned into the other's mouth, tongues meeting. Spain's hands shoved the dress farther down the already bared shoulders, until it pooled at his hips. Lifting Romano only for a second to remove the dress, he then continued moving as before.

"Aah, Spain~!" Romano moaned again, his head moving to the crook of the Spanish man's neck, and started sucking.

"Roma-Lovi!" Spain cried at the suddenness. Romano hardly ever reciprocated passionate gestures such as those, prompting the use of the little country's more intimate real name.

He lay the boy down back on the bed to remove the white bloomers, then cast off his own undergarments as quickly as possible.

Romano locked his legs together behind Spain's waist, pulling forward unexpectedly so that the man fell forward, landing on his hands with his face side by side with the Southern Italy's.

"Toni..." He gasped as he used his legs to grind at the larger man's groin, hissing as bare skin made contact with bare skin.

Spain and Romano quickly found a pace, Spain's hand reaching in-between them to grasp both their arousals and start pumping.

Red faced and breathing hard, Romano was arching his back with pleasure and grasping at the sheets. Not sure how he managed to retain enough awareness to shout for Spain to stop when he felt that familiar coil in his stomach, he managed nonetheless.

"Lovi?" The Spaniard asked breathily. "Is something wrong?"

Romano took a second to gather himself. "No..." he breathed. "I just don't want do finish like this." He locked eyes with Spain's with what he tried to convey as hope.

"Lovi...NO! no...We've been over this. Not Yet!"

Romano pouted. "Do you just not want to with me? I understand..."

Spain's eyes softened. "Lovi, you know that's not it! I've told you before that you're still too small, and I could never bear hurting you!"

Romano pulled what he referred to as a "feliciano" and widened his eyes to look wet and pathetic. "Please? Antonio..." he whispered.

Spain's eyes drooped and he leaned forward, as if captivated, before snapping them open and jerking back.

"Lovino! Don't ask me that! I said no!" Spain got up off the bed quickly, grabbed his pants, and left the room without looking behind him.

Romano watched him go, feeling his eyes fill with what must have been tears. _Except that I won't cry! Not for that bastard...I knew he didn't love me._ And Romano cried himself to sleep in the darkened room despite his thoughts.

* * *

Spain paced the hallway for the last time before heading back to his room. It had been a few hours, and now that he had calmed himself down enough that he felt he wasn't putting his Lovino in any danger, he was going back.

He peered around the door to find a lump still on his bed, snoring lightly. He gave a soft smile as he sat next to the gently rising and falling figure, slowly carding his fingers through the sleeping boy's hair.

He stroked and hand down a rounded cheek, feeling the dried tears. "Oh, Lovi...I wish you would just understand. You make it so hard to control myself sometimes, but I _have _to, for your sake.

See Lovi, I could never control my love for you, but what I _can _control my urges and keep myself from hurting you."

He released a heavy sigh and moved to get up off the bed, but a small hand reached out and took hold of his sleeve, stopping him.

"Did you mean it?" Romano questioned, still on his side with his back to Spain. "Do you really...love me?"

Spain couldn't see, but he was sure his Romano was blushing to his roots. "Of course, Lovi!" Not really sensing the mood, he tackled the boy in hug and cuddled up to him. "I will always love my Lovi, more than anything!"

Romano turned his face away, but didn't bother trying to push the man off him. "Then...then that's good enough for me. Until I'm big enough, that is!"

Spain looked down at the boy incredulously. So that's what this had been about? He nuzzled his face into Romano's soft cheek. "And does my Lovi love me too?"

He could practically hear Romano's brain spluttering. "M-maybe..." he stammered. Spain simply held the boy closer.

"Good! Because I really, really love my Lovi! I would do anything for him!"

Romano shifted uncomfortably. "Then can I ask you something?"

Spain was sure Romano was probably redder than a tomato by this point. "Sure, Lovi!"

Romano fidgeted with the blanket around him for minute before finally getting up the courage to ask it.

"Can you keep calling me by my real name?"

Spain laughed and pulled him in for a kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Note, Romano is probably around 14 or so, not quite a teen yet but not a _little_ boy either. And if it was unclear, what Roma was asking for was to "go all the way."**

**So yea, reviews and requests would be greatly appreciated! Even little one word prompts would be amazing, and would help me update sooner!**


	6. Idiota!

**A/N: Back again, this soon! I had a brilliant idea for prompts for these updates, and inspiration from and adorable Spamano collection I just read. So here you go!**

**(This was written while I listened to a FMA ost called Heavenly Spirit, so it might be fun to listen to that while you read!)**

* * *

_Merde._ Romano griped to himself in his mind as he trudged his now-soaked feet through piles of melting snow. _Spain had better appreciate me dragging my ass over here._

Since snow was such a rarity in he sunny country of Spain, Romano hadn't been prepared for the weather that greeted him upon his arrival. _That bastard is lucky I didn't hightail it back home at the sight of it!_

Romano's grumbling thoughts were interrupted abruptly as he felt something slam into him, knocking him back into the freezing slush.

"LOVI! My Lovi came back~!"

Romano sat up to find an over-exuberant Spaniard sitting on his lap, latched onto him with a death grip.

"Of course I did, you idiota! I told you I would be visiting just last week!"

The words didn't seem to do anything for Spain, who was still squeezing the smaller man and mumbling words of joy over him coming back.

It had only been a few years since Romano had declared his independance, on peaceful terms of course, and had promised to come around to visit every so often. But it appeared as though the idea of him one day not having Romano around had never crossed the Spaniard's mind, so he still was somewhat freaked out every time Romano left to go back home.

Romano shifted to pet Spain's head. "Idiota." he said, affectionately. "I always come back."

He was shocked to find the reply a long sniffle. "Spain?" he asked, worriedly.

"I really thought you weren't coming back this time!"

Romano frowned at at Spain's tearful eyes. Sure he was emotional about him leaving, and very clingy, but he had never acted this way before.

He stared into the tearful eyes, realizing that they looked a little strange. Quickly taking note of the Spanish man's flushed face, slightly labored breathing, and overall dishevalled appearance, Romano pulled Spain forward and felt his forhead as he yelled.

"Spain, you IDIOTA! You're sick aren't you?! Dammit! Get your ass back home now!"

He easily yanked the seemingly weak man up with him and pulled him along, stumbling.

"I am?" Spain seemed confused. "Oh Lovi! When did you get back home?"

Romano huffed. That damn Spaniard never took proper care of anything, even himself! He looked behind him as he heard sniffles again. "I thought you were never coming home to me again, Lovi~!"

Romano rolled his eyes and pulled Spain more quickly into his house. He rushed him up the stairs and pushed him onto his own bed.

Shuffling through the drawers, he pulled a t-shirt and fresh boxers out and tossed them at Spain's face. "Get on some dry clothes while I do the same, idiota."

When Romano returned from his own room, he found Spain lying in the dry clothes on his bed, shivering, with his back toward him. Romano rushed over, once again feeling the country's forhead and tucking the blanket around him.

"You get some rest, Spagna. I'm going to go make some tomato soup, ok?" Spain nodded and closed his eyes, and Romano padded softly from the room.

He returned with a steaming bowl and a mug of tea a half hour later. "Spain! I brought you that tomato soup!"

Spain slowly sat up in his bed, blearily looking around until his eyes landed on the younger country. "Oh, Roma...thank you." Spain managed, sounding terrible. Romano frowned.

"And I brought you some tea too, it'll help."

Spain grimaced. "Lovi!" he whined. "You know I hate that stuff!"

Romano glared at him. "If you were even remotely capable of taking care of yourself I might care; but seeing as I am doing that, you are going to do what I say. Drink the damn tea." He shoved it into reluctant hands.

"Ah, ok Lovi." He relented.

"Now do you want to tell me what the hell you were doing out in the snow while you were sick, or why you're even sick in the first place?!"

Spain saw the somewhat hidden worry in Romano's eyes. Countries generally don't get sick unless something was physically wrong with their homeland, or the economy or people were under stress; so him being sick was sufficent enough to worry.

"I didn't realize I was sick." Spain said quietly as he took a sip of the tea with a sour look. "But I suppose it has something to do with the weather. I'm not used to the cold you know." He finished with a smile.

Romano's shoulders relaxed a bit and he smiled back. "You idiota." he said again, for lack of a retort.

Spain chuckled a bit before breaking off into a slight cough. Glancing over at Romano he sighed, "I think I should get some more sleep."

Romano nodded and moved to get up, but Spain grabbed his hand and pulled him ontop of himself. He curled around him and buried his face in his hair. "I really am glad that you are back, Lovi."

Romano blushed, but didn't push away. "Go to sleep, you bastardo."

So he did.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that it's so short, I am trying to work on being more descriptive rather than just writing what's going on; but it is a process. Just bear with me! Reviews are always appreciated, and ideas and requests would be terrific!**


	7. Jealous Spain

**A/N: Ok so someone asked for a Prussia x Romano where Spain gets jealous, but since I've seen some already like that, I decided to put my own twist on it! Here you go :3**

* * *

"Wait here, Gil. I have to change. Open the door for Francis if he ever gets here!" Spain called as he headed up the flight of stairs.

Romano wandered into the room to see who Spain was yelling at, and stopped in his tracks when he saw a man with pale hair and red eyes.

"Sure thing, Toni!" the man called. Romano grimaced. He was German. With as fierce a war cry he could muster (seeing as he was only knee high and in a dress,) he attcked the man at his legs.

"Stupid German bastardo! Get out of here before I beat the shit out of you!"

"Kesese!" The man laughed oddly and picked him up by the back of his dress so that he dangled in the air, kicking and screaming. "What do we have here? You must be the cutie Toni always talks about! Though that's not very cute..."

"Put me down, bastardo! I won't be held by some dumb German!"

Prussia's face distorted into a frown. "I'll set one thing straight right now! I'm NOT German! I am way to awesome for that! I am Prussia!"

Romano stopped squirming in his grip. "You're not?" he asked in surprise.

"Of course not! No Germans are as awesome as me!"

"Oh..."

* * *

Spain heard laughter as he headed down the stairs. Was Francis actually on time for once? He was shocked when the living room finally came into view and he found Prussia and, not France, but Romano giggling along with the albino nation.

Prussia looked up to see him descend the last few steps and wiped his tearing eyes. "This is great Toni!" He cried, waving a book around. "I didn't know that you had a one night fling with that English bastard!"

Spain flushed and lunged at the book, (his diary,) and pulled it to saftey, clocking Prussia on the head as he did so.

"How did you get this anyway?!"

Prussia gestured to the still giggling little country. "This awesome little dude gave it to me while we waited for you!"

Spain turned in surprise at Romano. Usually he would NEVER get along with strangers, much less one with a German accent! But there he was, laughing over Spain together with him...Spain wasn't sure he liked that, for some reason. He dragged Prussia out by his ear.

"Come on, let's go pick up Francis, you goof. By Lovi~!"

Prussia waved as he was dragged out. "By Romano! See your awesomeness later!"

_Oh no you won't. _Spain thought as Romano waved back to Prussia, not paying his own goodbye any mind.

* * *

Spain woke up the next morning (he thought), groggily with a splitting head-ache. What had even happened last night? He must have been out with the rest of the trio...

He heard noise coming from the kitchen when he got downstairs, and decided to check it out. To his utter surprise (once again,) there stood Romano and Prussia together, in his mess of a kitchen, stirring something in a bowl.

"And a pinch of this for more awesome flavor-oh Toni! You're awake!"

Spain flinched at Prussia's grating voice. "Shut up, Gil! Why don't you have a hangover too?"

"Kesesese~ I'm too awesome for hangovers!" Spain rolled his eyes and took a seat, observing the two as they "worked."

Romano stood on a chair, hands working vigorously to stir something together in a bowl. Prussia stood right behind him, putting in random things and occasionally dipping his own finger in to taste.

Spain continued to watch as they were completely focused on what they were doing, and ignored him. He frowned. "I'm going to go get cleaned up." He informed them, but recieved no reply. With a sigh, he headed back to his room to do just that.

When he made it back downstairs a little later (he had been in no hurry,) he caught smell of something wafting from the kitchen. _They must have finished._

His house being suspiciously quiet, Spain looked around cautiously for the Prussian. Shocked yet AGAIN, he found the albino snoring peacefully on his couch, Romano curled up ontop of him.

Romano never took naps with _him_ willingly. Nor did he act so civil around him-alright, that was it!

"Time to go, Gil!" Spain grabbed the man by the collar and tossed him, still half asleep and screaming indignant complaints, out the front door. He turned around and sighed, only to be greeted by the scowling face of his younger charge.

"You bastardo! What the hell was that for?" Romano demanded.

Spain's face broke into a pout. "Roma...do you like Prussia more than me?"

Romano first looked surprised, gawking up at Spain, before he blushed deeply and frowned again.

"That's a dumb question!"

Spain frowned too and knelt down to look Romano in the face. "No it isn't, Lovi...Do you like Gil more than me?" Spain's voice sounded sad.

Romano blushed further. "I... U-uuh..."

Spain looked hurt. "It's ok if you do, mi precioso, I understand." He pat Romano on the head and stood up to walk away.

"No!" Romano clutched at his pant leg. "I mean, Uh I meant..." Romano turned even redder. "Idon'tlikeanyonebetterthanSpain!" He said in a rush.

Spain looked shocked for a moment before his face split into a grin. "Ah, my Lovi~!" He swooped down and scooped the blushing boy into his arms. "I love my Lovi better than anyone else too!"

He nuzzled Romano's cheek happily.

"You're still a bastardo." Romano grumbled, though not really complaining.

* * *

**A/N: So yesterday I got a review from some stupid "lemon squisher" getting their panties in a bunch about my last chapter. Do those people ever really bother you guys? Seriously, I've seen them chase some of the best authors off here!**

**Anyway, I want to thank all my reviewers thus far, and I am working on the requests! Feel free to give me more!**


	8. Romano's Job!

**A/N: Fulfilling two requests at the same time! GothicKitty1313 requested a continuation for the first chapter, and Stardust98 asked for one where Romano has self esteem issues and Spain cheers him up. I hope this meets your expectations!**

**WARNINGS: This chapter is rated M for safety, with slight sexual themes involving rape and shotacon; nothing horrible, though. Mostly fluff, my specialty!**

* * *

Romano stepped happily along the edge of the ship, glancing down at his rippling reflection every so often.

The sun shone down, giving the water a sparkling effect, and a breeze ruffled the boy's hair. Romano breathed in deeply. It was nice.

Very nice, in fact. True to his word, Spain hadn't really forced any of the cabin-boy chores on him, only introduced him to the crew as such. Since the Spaniard hadn't wanted him sleeping below deck with the other crew members (just because he had good seamen didn't mean he trusted them,) he had Romano sleeping in his own quarters.

Stepping out of the way of the mop that one of the sailors was swabbing with, he missed the nasty glare sent his direction.

The only downside to this life was the plentiful free time Romano had on his hands, and with Spain's warnings to steer clear of the crew for the most part, he had nothing to do while Spain was busy.

He sighed as he headed to a shaded side of the ship, and leaned against a railing. He never thought he _ever _would, but he missed his fratello. As annoying and hard to handle as Feli was, he always kept him occupied.

With thoughts of his brother floating in his head, the boy drifted off.

Romano was woken with a start much later by semi-loud voices. Well, they weren't really loud...more like naturally loud crewmen trying to whisper.

The sun had long set, and Romano was curious as to what the men were discussing secretly after dark. He edged closer to the source of the voices.

"How can you doubt his judgement? Captain Antonio is by far the greatest captain on the seas!"

Romano nodded his head firmly; it's true, he was.

A sharp bark of laughter was the reply. "Oh, it has nothing to do with the captain's judgement! It's just that I seriously doubt his _intentions_! Do you really think he brought that brat along to be the _cabin-boy_? That lazy bastard hasn't touched a mop since he got on board!"

A third, more hesitant voice chimed in. "I'm not so sure, I think the Captain wouldn't be so discreet about having a bitch."

"Yea," the second man admitted, "I suppose he wouldn't. Maybe a relative or something? Doesn't matter though, he's just dead weight! Worthless, and in the way!"

Romano scrambled back a little bit. he didn't want to hear anymore. Was he really worthless? Was he a burden?

In his thoughts, he didn't realize that in his retreat he had stumbled over a bucket until he had fallen backwards.

"Hey, did you hear that? Jack, go check it out!"

Romano groaned as he heard footfalls coming towards him. He had been caught.

Lifting him up by the back of his collar, Romano dangled in front of a sneering face. "Well lookie here, an eavesdropper!"

Bringing him back to the dark space underneath the steps that lead to the captain's quarters, the man tossed him in front of the two other men.

"Look what I found listening in rudely to our private conversation." The man knelt forward with a leer, grabbing Romano by his hair. "Maybe he is capable of being useful for something else though, huh boys?"

The other two glanced at each other before breaking out into equally spine-chilling grins.

"L-lemme go, bastard!" Romano squirmed.

The first man pinned him down by kneeling in the middle of his back. "Now hold still and be quiet boy, and we might let you off easy. But it's high time you be put to use on this ship!"

He leaned forward to whisper in Romano's ear. "After all, with your nasty attitude, thinking you're so much better than the rest of us, and not doing any work, you're not good for anything else."

Romano swallowed a lump in his throught and fought back tears. Not so much from the rough treatment or the situation, but because those words were true.

Hands fumbled at his front, tearing his shirt of, and fingers reached towards his pants. Only letting the realization of what was happening hit him just then, he let loose a scream. "SPAAAAIIIIIIN!"

A dirty, beefy hand clamped over his mouth. "You just couldn't stay quiet, eh? Well since you seem to like to scream, I'll find no harm in being a little _rough._"

Romano couldn't stop the few whimpers that escaped him, or the trickle of tears he let out in despair.

"Is that so?" A cold voice inquired from behind the men, frighteningly angry.

"And just what were you planning on doing with MY Lovi?" Spain demanded as he yanked the second man towards him. The captain's eyes were dark and filled with what Romano could only place as pure, unfiltered _fury_.

Romano scrambled up and hid behind the folds of Spain's coat.

The men all quivered, raising their hands in surrender. "We weren't really going to do anything, really! We just wanted to scare him a bit!"

"You DARE to mess with what's mine, your CAPTAIN'S?!"

Romano was almost scared himself. He had never seen this horrific side of Spain, not even when he had been furious with him.

Spain's face didn't look like his own; his eyes promised murder.

"If I EVER see your faces again-!" Spain's threat was cut short by all three men lunging for the side of the ship, splashes being the last anyone ever heard of them. The wrath of the sea itself was nothing compared to that of Captain Antonio's.

Spain released a sigh and turned towards a still shivering Romano. Picking the boy up and holding him close, his voice almost impossibly softened. "Are you hurt Roma? Are you okay?"

Romano couldn't help it; he burst into tears and clutched Spain closer.

Spain soothingly rubbed his back and shushed him, ducking under a beam to step up the stairs to his room, Romano sobbing into his shoulder as he took the steps two at a time.

Upon entering the room, he lay the boy down on his bed and quickly lit a few candles.

Stroking his chestnut locks, Spain tried to comfort his poor Romano.

"It's ok Lovi, they're gone; you're safe now."

Romano looked up tearfully. "Why did you bring me here, Spain? I'm no use for anything, excep-except for _that_!"

Spain looked confused. "What are you talking about, Roma? Of course you're useful! You're here because I want you to be!"

Romano squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to stop crying. "No! I do nothing, I'm just in the way, and you brought me here because you felt guilty about leaving me behind! How could you want me here?!"

Spain closed his eyes and sat back in thought. He would have to choose his words carefully.

"Listen, Roma; whatever those men said to you, it was only because they were jealous. _None of it was true._ I asked you to come along not only because I want you here, but because I _need_ my Lovi!"

Romano's sniffles ceased as he turned towards Spain in interest.

"When you smile, Lovi, ot brightens up my whole day! I need to see your adorable face so that I don't get sad and miss you! And trust me," Spain grabbed hold of Romano by the waist, "No matter your attitude, you are always my FAVORITE company!"

Romano giggled a bit as Spain buried his face in the boy's stomach, but he covered it up by slightly pushing the man back and accusing him of being a sap.

"But you love me for it~!" Spain's sunny face smiled up at him.

And Romano knew that he did, he truly did.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, how was that? Please review and request! I am working steadily on the other requests, and I thank my reviewers and and requesters very much for taking the time! It really encourages me!**


	9. 5 Facts about Lovino

**A/N: I just want to say, I am SO sorry about the long wait! My mum took my computer because I haven't been doing my homework (although my grades are just fine!) So I had to finagle a way to get it back so I could write! This is the longest one to date though, so I hope that somewhat makes up for it!**

**Note: These are not all necessarily my headcanons, I just wanted to write some of them for the heck of it. **

**WARNING! Lime at the end.**

* * *

Facts about Lovino Vargas that are not known to the general public:

**1: Early in the morning before he is fully awake, Lovino is a cuddle bug.**

"Lovi~ Lovi~" Antonio whispered across the bed. "It's cold! Come closer!"

The still (mostly) sleeping boy on the other side gave a sigh and managed to roll over. Antonio grinned as he caught him between his arms.

"Si, that's better."

Lovino grunted and wrapped his arms around Antonio in return. "Sh't 'p, b'st'rd." he muttered, nuzzling into the man's chest.

Antonio just chuckled as he settled down further into the covers.

After a few more hours of just laying there and enjoying his lover's close proximity he suddenly realised he had a meeting with his friends that afternoon and would need to prepare.

Attempting to extract himself from Lovino's arms, he gently shifted towards the edge of the bed.

The boy's grip tightened. "Where the f'ck are you goin'?" Came the mumbled question as Lovi turned a bleary eye on him. "Get back over here."

Wishing desperately he didn't have pass up that opportunity, he replied sadly to his Lovi: "I can't, Querido; I have an important meeting with Francis and Gil."

Lovino's nose wrinkled but he reluctantly let him go.

A few hours later, Antonio emerged from his office with all the necessary documents, intending on saying goodbye to Lovino first.

Hearing strange noises coming from the bedroom, he quickened his pace. Upon entrance, what met him was quite a sight.

Lovino lay still sleeping, and murmuring to himself, clutching to Antonio's poor cat in his death grip.

Bending over to brush a kiss on the younger nation's forehead, he freed the strangling animal and replaced it with his own fluffy pillow.

Lovino inhaled deeply and quieted down, a rare smile on his face and he held the pillow closer.

**2: Lovino may act tough, but in reality he is afraid of a great many things; and when he comes to face one of those many things, Antonio is the one he always runs to for help.**

Antonio woke to the sound of pounding feet and a door slamming, rather than from the echoing thunderstorm raging outside. Before he could get a word out in question, he felt a head dive bomb him in the stomach.

"_OOF_-! Lovi, what...?" Antonio looked down; but rather than the indignant, frowning expression or the cry of "bastard!" he usually was greeted with when situations like these occurred, he was met with a quivering lip and a strangely silent little boy.

"Lovi? What's the matter?! Are you hurt?!"

Lovi wiped his runny nose and shook his head violently. Stupid oblivious bastard.

"Did you have a bad dream? Are you missing your brother? You have to tell me Lovi, or I won't be able to figure it out!"

Antonio's exclamation was punctuated with a rather thunderous boom from outside, and only after a moment's silence did it dawn upon the man.

"Oh Lovi, are you-" he cut himself off. Despite the fact that Lovino had just come running to him, he never would admit to being afraid of a thunderstorm. Instead, he changed the subject.

"Would you like to sleep with me tonight?"

"Idiota! Why else would I come to you?"

Antonio just grinned cheekily and scooped Lovi into a bundle with his comforter and held him close.

"Because you looooove me~" he cooed as he mushed his cheeks to Lovino's round one.

The boy blushed. "Shut up you stupid bastard!"

**3: Despite what most fangirls think, Lovino is well aware of his fanpages and the popular ships he is in, he just has found no reason to make a fuss over it.**

"Lo-vi~! What'cha looking at there?" Antonio asked as he entered the room.

Lovino clicked away from the page quickly (a little too quickly,) and spun his chair 'round to face the other nation.

"Nothing, not that it's your damn business anyway."

Antonio raised his hands in surrender. "I was just curious Lovi! Whatever."

Lovino raised his nose in the air and stomped off.

Antonio however, being curious just as he said he was, rushed over to the vacated computer seat, and quickly went to the history.

" FanFiction? Tumblr? Pixiv? What are these places?" With a pensive expression, he clicked on each one in order.

FanFiction seemed to be a place where extremist fans wrote literature based off their favorite stories and characters...and the nations themselves seemed to be quite popular! Antonio grinned to himself as he scrolled through to see what Lovino had been reading.

_Antonio gazed through the window as Lovino lay sleeping. Oh, how he wished he were beside him...Not that Lovino would ever let him, of course; but fleeting wishes came nonetheless._

Um...ok. Antonio shook his head and went back to read the descriptions of the other stories.

_Antonio has had a crush on Lovino since... _Ok.

_Antonio and Lovino celebrate the day they first kissed by..._ What.

_Toni plans out the perfect day in hopes that when he asks a certain question..._The.

_Lovino gets tired of waiting for Antonio to make the first move, so while he's sleeping..._Hell.

Antonio shook his head more violently. That was weird.

Moving on to the site known as "Tumblr," Antonio felt as though he was a little more prepared. He wasn't.

Scrolling through blog after blog of ridiculous fangirls posting outrageous headcanon after headcanon, and role playing preposterous situations with himself and Lovino...these girls were crazy. And yet, he still found himself unable to stop reading with interest.

Deciding to see what Lovino reblogged the most (fully expecting posts of tomatoes, of course,) he almost fell out of his seat when he was met with pictures of himself. Or his posterior, to be more exact.

Blog after blog he found dedicated to his butt. HIS BUTT.

He x-ed out of Tumblr. There was no way in this universe he was ever going to understand those people (although he did have one fine ass, if he did say so himself.)

Lastly, and with nervous anticipation, Antonio went on Pixiv.

Surprised, he fell back in the seat a little. Memories. Moments. Scenes drawn by random people of moments with him and little Lovi, laughing, eating tomatoes, sleeping. He smiled; it was sweet. Until he scrolled down a bit.

"Oh GOD no!"

**4: Despite his gruff attitude and seemingly permanent frown, Lovino enjoys a good joke.**

"Loooviiiiii~" Antonio whined. "Why do you have to be like that?"

Lovino crossed his arms and huffed. "Because stupid potato bastards put me in a bad mood, dammit!"

Spain sighed deeply and almost turned away in defeat, but then he had an idea.

"Hey, hey Lovi!"

"What?" he snapped.

"What do you call an angry German?"

Romano tapped his foot. "Normal?" he tried sarcastically.

" A sauerkraut!"

Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Hey Lovi! What do you call a blind German?"

Lovino shrugged irritably.

"A Not-see!"

Lovino just shook his head.

"Lovi! What did the German kid say when he pushed his brother off a cliff?"

"I dunno." He replied shortly.

"Look mother, no Hans!" Spain answered jovially. Lovino actually smirked.

"What do you call a German in the World Cup Final?"

"What?"

"A referee!" Antonio heard a snort, so he kept going.

"How did the Germans invade Poland so easily?"

"How?"

"They marched in backwards and the Polish thought they were leaving!"

Lovino was starting to laugh.

"Why are there so many tree-lined streets and leafy lanes in France?"

Lovino couldn't respond through his chuckles.

"Because the Germans like to march in the shade!"

Lovino lost it, gripping the counter for support as his eyes started to tear up.

"A German is driving his car in Britain. A British cop pulls him over.

'Sir, you do realise there are two snakes on your windshield?'

'Ja.' he replied. 'Those are my vinshield vipers.'"

Lovino rolled on the floor, clutching his stomach. Antonio lost control himself and joined him, giggling to his heart's content.

**5: Despite Spain being older and being more well known as a good lover, Romano actually has more prowess in that area and tends to end up on top.**

Toni pulled away, breathless.

"Lovi, that was-was..."

"What?"Lovino smirked at Antonio's shocked expression. "You think after all those years of only being able to say 'besame' in Spanish that I would have no experience?"

Antonio gulped at the predatory gleam in Lovino's eye as he leaned forward again.

Lips capturing his again, he locked arms behind Lovino's head, pulling him closer. When a tongue prodded at his lips, he engaged it with his own, attempting to gain dominance. Lovino was not giving in without a struggle.

Deciding to go for a different tactic, Antonio tried to gain the element of surprise by abruptly swapping their positions, but Lovino caught his arms and firmly pinned him to the wall.

_Dios mio..._Toni thought before he just caved. _Fuck it..._ He wrapped his legs around the boy's waist.

* * *

**A/N: Hurr hurr, little pervs. That's all I'm giving you...for now.**

**I'll be working on your requests whenever I can , but please don't hesitate to leave more! I absolutely ADORE reviews!**


End file.
